


Delight, Loss & Grief

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, M/M, contains alot of happiness and also saddness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Barton is strong, independent, sensible and kind woman but when she is met by delight, loss and grief she might never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight, Loss & Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, I got this idea after seen posts about people wanting a Victoria/Sugden family storyline. I have plans for this story and if this chapter gets good feedback I shall continue with my plans! I hope this story will feed people's needs and yeah, enjoy the first chapter! I also have no experience in writing Victoria's/Adam's character alone or together before so please forgive me for that!

Victoria had spent twenty minutes refilling the glass shelf as her mind drifting in and out of deep thought whilst she stacked the pint glasses neatly. She snapped out of the deep thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

"You had to kiss him in front of my friends, didn't you?" Liv grumbled at Robert as the pair strolled into the pub. Robert grinned and caught the green jacket she threw at him.

The couple had picked up Liv from a birthday party in town and Robert had placed a rather passionate peck to Aaron's mouth before getting out of the car to collect Liv from the house. What Aaron and Robert didn't know was that Liv was already at the door with a group of new friends and had seen the exchange between the two men.

 "I can't help it that your brother is so irresistible." He chuckled and watched her make a quick disgusted face at him before climbing onto an empty bar stool at the end of the bar.

Robert shook his head and saw his sister grinning at the two.

"Best of friends, yet?" Victoria smirked and began to pull a pint for Robert.

 "Getting there." He mumbled, earning a quick glare off Liv before she returned to her bright phone screen.

Robert placed down her coat and reached for his pocket, pulling out some loose change for their drinks.

"Thanks, Vic. Get her a coke and some crisps." He glanced at Aaron’s sister as he passed Victoria the money. Liv smiled sheepishly at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled before walking over to an empty table with her snack, waiting for Robert and Aaron to join her. Robert smiled and sipped his pint, turning to follow her but Victoria smiling at Liv with great awe caught his eye.

"Y'alright, sis?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hm?" She turned to him, her smile slightly fading. Robert sat back up in his seat.

"I asked if you were alright..." He muttered, watching her closely with his full attention. Victoria nodded and put on a wide smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, walking to cash register for Robert's change. Her brother shrugged and turned to Liv for a moment.

"I don't know...you seem weird..." He commented, not knowing how to put her strange happy mood into words. The comment made Victoria squint.

"I'm not being weird, I'm just thinking..." She mumbled, handing back his change. Robert took it and sipped his pint again. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"About what?" He asked, interested to hear about what has his sister in such a good mood. Victoria tapped her nose.

 "You'll find out soon." She gave him a grin before pulling off her cap and rolling up her towel.

"What are you up to?" He asked, watching her every move. His eyes shifted towards his boyfriend who was entering the pub from the back after checking up on Adam at the scrapyard but he turned his gaze back towards his sister quickly who didn't answer him.  

"Bye boys!" She kept her grin before walking out off to the back. Robert shook his head, now curious of Victoria’s sudden burst of delight. Aaron caught onto it.

"What's up?" He asked, not catching up to Victoria's mood though.

"Victoria is being too happy...it's weird." He commented and let Aaron take a sip of his pint.

 "Why is she being 'too happy'?" He asked. Robert began to speculate the reasons why she could be so happy and cheerful. He had no idea of what could make her so happy. Her and Adam's anniversary wasn't for another few weeks.

"I have no idea...but I'm going to find out soon." He muttered, remembering his sister's words.

\---  
  
Victoria unlocked her front door to be met her husband walking down the stairs shirtless and a towel in his hand, patting his face dry.

"Thought you were working late, babe?" He asked, stopping on the last step to wait for her. She pulled off her coat and held up a bottle of wine to him.

"Marlon let me go early..." She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the couch in the living room. Adam laughed and followed her,

"Are we celebrating something?" He asked, sitting down as she grabbed two glasses from the side board.

' _Hopefully_ ' she thought to herself before plopping down beside Adam. He threw his towel onto the table and watched her.

"Can't a wife have a cosy night in with her husband?" She asked, pretending to be shocked. Adam sat closer and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders.

 "Course she can...was hoping to drink that 6 pack of beer in the fridge and binge on a television series before you came back but I guess a glass of wine and cuddling my wife will do..." He smirked which earned him a slap to his bear abs.

"Oi! Don't be so cheeky!" Victoria pointed her finger to him and poured him a full glass and poured herself a half glass, leaving it to the side for a moment. Adam sipped his and left out a content sigh.

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you." He muttered into her hair and kissed her crown, enjoying the company of his wife.

He switched the television on to some evening chat show and pulled Victoria into his side. She pulled up her knees and dug her face into his chest.

"Tell me another reason..." She whispered, drawing random shapes across his chest. Adam took another sip before replying.

"You're ace in bed." He smirked before once again earning a pinch to his hip. He left out a laugh and pecked her forehead.

"I love how kind and loyal you are...you always want to create peace not harm. You couldn't hurt a fly if you tried." Victoria chuckled, looking up at her husband who was staring right back at her with loving eyes.

"I don't deserve you." He muttered, making her frown a little as she knew he was thinking about the difficult situation with Vanessa and her son.

"No, you don't..." She paused and continued, "But I can't imagine myself with anybody else...I'm not the same without you." She whispered, her eyes trailing down his face and back up to his eyes.

"I love you." Adam whispered.

Victoria smiled and met his lips in a soft, deep kiss.

"I love you too."

  
\---

  
An hour later, Adam was on his second glass of wine and Victoria dumped her first glass down the sink when she sent to get some snacks. She chewed on one last peanut before facing a now clothed Adam who was laughing at a joke on the television.

"Adam?" She mumbled, easing her way into getting his full attention.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I saw Johnny this morning, have you seen him in awhile?" She asked, softly and chewed on another peanut. Adam hummed in agreement.

"Bought Vanessa a pint last week, she let me babysit him for a couple minutes with Aaron." He chuckled making Victoria's heart swell.

"Did Aaron enjoy that?" She asked, avoiding the burning question on her tongue. Adam shook his head.

"Not into babies, him. Liv and Rob are enough for him to be minding." He grinned and finished his second glass. Victoria chuckled.

"You like children don't you? Big softie you are." She poked his side and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Adam smiled and turned to her.

"I think I had enough of babies for awhile though. Johnny is still in here." He pointed to his heart, not noticing Victoria's falling grin and the disappearing spark in her eyes.

"Would like to have a baby in the future though...that's if you would like one too..." He mumbled. Victoria’s smile instantly picked up at her husband’s request.

"Of course... in the future..." She trailed off and pecked Adam's cheek.

"Need the loo." She muttered before crawling out his arms. She covered her mouth immediately when her back was turned to Adam to stop any noise from escaping her lips.

She reached the bathroom and quietly shut the door. She slid down it with fresh tears forming around the rims of her eyes and continuing to drip down her flushed cheeks.

She placed her hand over her clothed stomach, rubbing small circles onto it.

"Maybe in the future, eh?" She whispered, looking down at her moving hand and letting more tears roll down her cheeks, letting her happiness fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that's the first chapter! Some of you might have noticed 'Major Character Death' as a warning...I have plans for a death in this story and I want to warn people before I continue to write. So you if you would like to read more, please feel free comment your thoughts on this chapter and I'll post another! Thanks for reading! x


End file.
